<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quasar by vectacular</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439981">Quasar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular'>vectacular</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Z-to-A of Pegoryu [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Getting Together, M/M, Shiho shows up for a scene, just. lowkey scifi since there needs to be more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving somewhere new, Ren is lucky enough to have a great neighbour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Z-to-A of Pegoryu [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quasar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This whole thing got rid of my writing groove, but I'm getting back into it. <s>Getting a violin helped, since expensive instruments were an instrument to also unlocking the part of me that wants to write again.</s></p><p>Anyways, more scifi!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 46XX </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ren would like to say: moving sucks. </p><p>Okay, just moving to another part of the big station near Pluto they live on, and his old place is like ten minutes away by lift, but, it’s the principle. </p><p>He was happy with his sector… wait, no, that’s a lie. Ren’s 23, and needs a place without parental supervision. </p><p>However. Moving. Still sucks. Granted, it’s more of tugging along a trolley of your things on it’s anti-gravity wheels, but it takes so long?! And then there’s the setting things up in his new apartment, which is just very boring to think about. </p><p>Moving done, Ren’s much too exhausted to think about cooking something, he leaves his new apartment. Getting out his personal device, he sees that there’s <em> a lot </em> more choice for food than there was at his old sector, “nice,” he mumbles as he walks towards one which promises <em> amazing curry. </em> </p><p>Scrolling through his device, he doesn’t see the other person until they collide. Blinking, he looks up and sees <em> gold</em>. </p><p>The gold belongs to a guy in his hair, a <em> very very pretty </em>guy, which is another perk of moving here, “ah, sorry man,” the other man says as he steps back, and for a moment there’s a lens flare, probably from a sun shining through the windows here. “Haven’t seen you ‘round here?” Is said with a blinding grin, and Ren’s suddenly aware that he stopped breathing for a moment. </p><p>“Uh, I just moved in―and it was my fault, I wasn’t looking!” Ren waves his arms as he puts his device into a pants pocket. “I’m―Amamiya Ren,” he pauses for a moment to think of his new apartment number, “I recently moved into, uh, A76, I think?” </p><p>“Sakamoto Ryuji!” Sakamoto’s grin is sparkling, “so you’re my new neighbour?” </p><p>“Uh―yes,” he gulps, <em> I swear I can be eloquent than this, it’s just that you’re really beautiful.  </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>If there’s one thing that makes the move worth it, it’s Ryuji. Who is, of course, on good terms with the other neighbours, and knows the best places to eat. He’s getting ready―not like, <em> date </em> ready―to meet with Ryuji soon when his device rings, which he was looking for anyway. The hologram shows Shiho and he accepts the call. </p><p>“Are you going on a date?” Shiho cocks her head with narrowed eyes. Ren stares down at the black jeans and black polo shirt with a scowl. So he’s <em> a bit </em>more dressed up than he usually is, but it’s still not a date!</p><p>“No! Just a friend!” He pouts, crossing his arms. </p><p>“That looks like a date outfit to me,” Shiho crosses her arms, the hologram getting into his face and making him step back. “So you <em> want </em> to date this person?”</p><p>“... Maybe,” he mumbles after a bit, “but it’s <em> not </em> a date, just, hanging out! He’s been taking me to good places for dinner, it’s not,” Ren frowns, and Shiho sighs. “Anyway, what do you want?” </p><p>Shiho sticks out her tongue, “I was thinking of coming to visit since I get time off from teaching in like, three weeks.” </p><p>Ren blinks and then smiles, “yeah! Of course!” Shiho’s one of the sad things of moving here, considering she’s stuck in Inaba, although… “Maybe I’ll finally convince you to leave that shithole.” </p><p>Shiho rolls her eyes, “it’s not that bad, you’re just biased,” <em> Ren </em> rolls his own eyes at this. There’s a crash and shouting on Shiho’s end of line and she looks over to the side, “ah, break’s over,” Ren smiles and waves, glad he didn’t have to―“you are <em> not </em> let off the hook for talking about this guy who you’re into,” she says with a pointing finger.</p><p>He groans.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em> Calm down, it’ll be fine, </em> he thinks as he paces his apartment. <em>You’re only going to meet Ryuji’s friends who’s he’s known for ages, nothing to worry about, yep, completely nothing. </em></p><p><em> Except for if they don’t like me? Or they’re just all too pretty like Ryuji and I have to constantly die as I hang out with like, super-models or whatever</em>, Ren does remember that one of Ryuji’s friends <em> is </em>a model, but before he can spiral back into the anxiety, there’s a knock on the door.</p><p>“Ren? You there?” <em> Shit! </em> </p><p>“Uh, yeah,” he trips over his feet when he reaches for his keys and personal device, then opening the door to Ryuji.”Hi,” he smiles awkwardly, and there’s always a moment of disorientation as he takes in Ryuji’s appearance, who’s devastatingly handsome as usual.</p><p>“Dude, you’re not nervous still, are ya?” Ryuji grins and pokes him in the shoulder. </p><p>“I’ve never felt nervous in my life, excuse you,” he says with a scowl and sniff. Ryuji laughs and pulls him out of his apartment. </p><p>“They’re gonna love you, just stop it, man,” the blond ruffles his hair, and Ren gives Ryuji a despairing look. </p><p>“You ruined my hard work,” he pouts as he tries to put his hair somewhere close to his almost-styled state. </p><p>“<em>Ren</em>,” Ryuji puts hands on his shoulders, “they’re not gonna care about how you look. There’s nothing intimidating about them at all―<em>okay</em>, if you piss them off, yes, but you’re not gonna do that because they’ll <em> love you</em>, okay?!” Ryuji squeezes his shoulders and he nods, unable to move his eyes away from Ryuji’s. </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>Ryuji smiles and nods, and then they continue until they reach an elevator, which takes them to a plaza which faces the star they’re orbiting, this part of the spaceship has huge windows instead of walls, and he can see a maintenance person working on the outside. </p><p>Focusing on beyond the windows, he’s shocked back to himself when someone shouts Ryuji’s name loudly. Ryuji’s grin seems even brighter with the light of the star as they run over to Ryuji’s friends. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He’s known Ryuji for a few months now, and today will be the first time he’s going to see Ryuji’s apartment. Usually when they meet up, they go somewhere else for whatever. Ryuji hasn’t even seen <em> his </em> own sparse apartment, although they live right next to each other. </p><p>Biting his lip, Ren stares at Ryuji’s apartment door in trepidation. Going into Ryuji’s place, <em> and </em> having Ryuji cook for him?! He needs more time to mentally prepare, even though he’s already knocking on the door. </p><p>There’s a crashing sound from inside, and then the door opens, showing Ryuji’s grinning face. “Come in!” Ryuji takes him by the arm, leading him inside, and Ren blinks rapidly, feeling like he’s going to go blind with all the clashing colours in the living room. Neon green couch and bright red floor. The walls are plain white, but you’d never know with all the various posters and photos hanging up. </p><p>The apartment smells heavenly, now that his brain is no longer screaming at him about the colours. “What’re you cooking?”</p><p>“One of my ma’s favourites! She’s busy at work and she lives the level below, so I just make her food so she won’t have to worry about cookin’,” Ryuji rambles and winces, “not that I don’t want you to have some, but―“</p><p>Ren smiles, heart bursting at how kind Ryuji is, “family’s important, it’s okay.” Ryuji heaves a sigh, relaxing, “it’s admirable.”</p><p>“It is?” </p><p>“Definitely. I’d love to meet her sometime, especially with how much you talk about her.” </p><p>Ryuji winces again, “dude, you don’t have to if―“</p><p>“I <em> do </em> want to meet her, Ryuji,” he insists.</p><p>“Alright,” Ryuji concedes, and then starts to walk towards the kitchen. He follows, looking at the pots on the stove. </p><p>“Can I help?” </p><p>Ryuji turns around to gape at him. “<em> No </em>! I’m cooking for you and ma! No helping!” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ren’s slacking on this co-op game with Ryuji, mainly because of his new job sapping the life out of him. After they’ve died (again), Ryuji laughs. “Think we should give up for today,” the blond nudges him with a smile, and Ren gives a small smile back.</p><p>“Sorry,” he yawns. </p><p>“You’ll make it up for me tomorrow,” Ryuji says lightly, and Ren has to look away as his heart skips a few beats. </p><p>“Of course.” He considers asking if he could stay the night, but it’s probably best if he wakes up in his own place, so he sadly discards it. “I should get going.” </p><p>They walk towards Ryuji’s door, with Ryuji giving him concerned looks and like he might swoop in if he falters, and Ren sags against the door frame. </p><p>“Should I come along to make sure you don’t fall asleep between our doors?” Ryuji says teasingly, and Ren rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “Maybe our next date should be more relaxing than video games,” the blond muses. </p><p><em> … Date? What? What?! </em>“... Date?” He blinks owlishly, suddenly wide awake and Ryuji freezes. </p><p>“Uh, um, jus―you―ah, that just―um―“ Ryuji’s turned red as he continues to stammer, wringing his hands. </p><p>Ren licks his lips, crossing his arms and looking to the floor, “we could just watch TV or something,” he says quietly, making Ryuji stop. “I’d like that.” </p><p>“You―you would?” </p><p>Everything seems to pause after he looks up and sees Ryuji’s wide, hopeful eyes. “Yeah―or, or anything really, as long as it’s a date. With you.” </p><p>“Fuck yeah!” Ryuji shouts, startling him as he’s suddenly hugged. “Tomorrow though. You need sleep.” </p><p>“I <em> know</em>, it sucks,” he whines. Ryuji laughs brightly in his ear, and he can still hear it ringing in his head as he goes to his apartment.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Fin]</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kinda swerved on the last half because by the time I got to it again, it's not that I didn't like the idea I had originally, it's just that it didn't compel me to write it down. *thinking emoji* Maybe I'll use that idea in another fic, so eh. </p><p>Please validate the writer (me) with lots of comments! And kudos! ♥ ♥ Be safe and healthy etc, and remember to cover yourself up if you're protesting! ♥</p><p><a href="https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/619462940834381824/15k-of-pegoryu-link">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/lenreli/status/1266390083701075968">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>